Arco Iris
by Kahenia
Summary: Siete historias cortas sobre diferentes personajes de Vampire Knight, relacionadas con los colores del arcoíris. 1- "Rojo" Zero/Yuuki 2- "Naranja" Aidou-Kain-Ruka 3- "Amarillo" Kaien Cross
1. Rojo

ARCOIRIS

Mi tercer fic de Vampire Knight =). Es un conjunto de drabbles basados en los personajes del manga: un color para cada drabble, con un total de siete. Algunos son más simpáticos, otros son más tristes. ¡Definitivamente, os gustarán! =D

Por favor leed y comentad!!

El primero es el rojo: Yuuki y Zero :) Es una escena típica entre los dos, ¡pero nunca me canso de ella!

* * *

**Rojo**

- Ah – gime Yuuki, mientras la sangre fresca resbala por su camisa blanca, como tantas otras veces.

_Es una sensación extraña_, piensa, _nunca me acabo de acostumbrar a ésto._

Nunca tiene tanta dificultad para respirar como en aquellos momentos, cuando los colmillos de Zero le desgarran la piel y penetran hasta su carne, haciéndole sentir mil pinchazos de amargo dolor.

Pero nunca se queja en voz alta.

Ella sólo contiene, todo lo que puede, cualquier signo de dolor, y se deja llevar por la sensación invasora que le llena al notar a aquel vampiro bebiendo de ella, alimentándose de su sangre.

Primero, ante el contacto, se estremece.

Luego llega el mordisco, que se hace eterno, y Yuuki nunca consigue reprimir los gemidos entonces, pero los calla en el hombro de Zero, mientras él cierra los ojos y la aprieta contra él, intensamente, como si nunca más se fueran a separar.

Tal vez eso era justo lo que él quería. Quedarse así por siempre. Beber hasta la última gota de ella.

Y eso era también lo que a Yuuki más le asustaba. No quería admitirlo, nunca lo haría, pero su cuerpo se tensaba cuando Zero empezaba a beber más y más, insaciable, y sus brazos la apresaban como a un muñeco incapaz de defenderse de su sed.

Sí, Yuuki era un muñeco en sus manos.

- Zero, basta – dice ella con esfuerzo, pero él no responde, y siguen unos segundos más en silencio, acompañados por el ritmo tintineante que hace la sangre al entrar por la garganta del prefecto.

- Zero, ¡he dicho que ya está bien! - protesta esta vez Yuuki, y con una mano estira de los cabellos plateados de él, y sólo entonces él la mira, sin inmutarse, sin retrocer y, lo que es más, sin dejar de saborear su sangre.

_Oh, nunca he visto unos ojos tan rojos como esos. Parecen dos rubís._

Yuuki sabe que debe insistir más, que tiene que hacerlo parar, pero por alguna razón que no alcanza a entender se queda quieta, hundiéndose cada vez más en esa mirada salvaje, que es la de Zero y al mismo tiempo la de algún tipo de bestia, y que parece querer su cuerpo y su alma al mismo tiempo también. En ese pigmento carmín lee muchas cosas: lee rabia, odio, angustia, confusión... lee miedo y lee algo de locura momentánea. Pero sobretodo se siente cautivada por el deseo, un deseo irracional e imposible tan visible en los ojos de Zero que Yuuki piensa, durante un instante, que está viendo el corazón de él.

Y se pregunta qué sabe realmente de Kiriyu Zero.

- Lo siento. Es culpa mía – le susurra ella al oído, y le acaricia suavemente los mechones claros, y le abraza – Es culpa mía que tengas que sufrir así.

Entonces Zero la aparta de él como si el contacto le hubiera quemado, y algunas baldosas del baño que ha sido testigo de su pecado se tiñen de carmesí, porque los colmillos de él han dejado su yugular violentamente, llevándose piel a su paso.

Yuki está a punto de gritar del dolor, y sólo con una inmensa fuerza de voluntad consigue taparse la boca, aunque no puede contener las lágrimas mientras el escozor le recorre todo el cuerpo, desde el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies.

Cae al suelo, y una gran cantidad de miedo y sorpresa se mezclan en sus ojos caoba.

Zero está ahí, de pie, y parece furioso aunque ella no sabe por qué. Respira entre jadeos y está todo perdido de sangre. La sangre de Yuuki.

- No entiendes nada – gruñe él, y hay una fúria temible en su voz - ¡No sabes qué dices!

Abre la puerta para irse, pero Yuuki le agarra, silenciosa, de la manga de la camisa, todabía arrodillada.

- No te vayas – suplica – Perdóname

Una sonrisa cínica aparece en los labios de él, y entonces, rendido, cae al suelo de rodillas, y ahora los dos están a la misma altura. Zero suspira, y la rabia ha dado paso a una profunda tristeza en sus ojos y su pequeña sonrisa.

Con dos dedos separa el cabello de Yuuki y lo aparta, y deja al descubierto la horrible herida que han dejado sus colmillos al beber de ella. No es la primera. Bajo esta herida la piel está también cicatrizando, y con seguridad las marcas de todos aquellos momentos en los que, como hoy, se habían encerrado juntos en el baño, no desaparecerían en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Mira lo que te he hecho – susurra él – mira la clase de monstruo que soy.

Entonces Yuuki entiende, y lo entiende muy bien. Pero eso hace que se sienta todabía peor: no le importa que Zero la odie, que se enfade con ella, que le haga daño. Puede soportar todo eso con gusto. Pero no puede verlo consumirse así, odiándose a sí mismo por una naturaleza que nunca quiso, por hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

Yuuki llora por fin. Sin decir una palabra, sin convulsionarse ni gemir, simplemente le caen las lágrimas una detrás de otra.

Zero, ante ese gesto, hunde la cara entre las manos y se siente destrozado y salvado al mismo tiempo, porque sabe que ella nunca podrá culparlo por beber su sangre, porque sabe que de algún modo, ella siempre encontrará un modo de solucionar las cosas. Entonces oye la voz de Yuuki con claridad.

- Zero, ¿puedes hacer algo por mí? - susurra.

Él le mira, espectante. Está dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

- Cúrame – dice ella, suavemente, y con las dos manos le coje de la cara y le atrae hacia ella – Toda esta sangre – añade, señalando la herida del cuello – Toda es tuya.

Y él, sorprendido, la mira, y al cabo de unos segundos la atrae hacia su pecho y, lentamente, casi con timidez, empieza a lamer las heridas que ha dejado en ella. Son unos instantes mágicos y silenciosos, en los que los dos tiemblan de pura emoción y desean parar el tiempo en aquella extraña pero maravillosa felicidad que les invade, tan juntos. Zero prueba de nuevo el sabor adictivo de Yuuki, pero esta vez no con avidez o con miedo, sinó con amor. Un amor que le desborda y que ya no sabe como alimentar, como demostrar.

_Pero, aunque él no es consciente, Yuuki ya ha leído en su corazón. Y cuando él se separa de ella, aliviados por fin los dos de la tristeza que siempre cubría aquellas escenas, Yuuki no puede evitarlo y le besa, con una ternura infinita, sin dejar de perderse en esos ojos, en los cuales ya desaparece el último rastro de rojo sangre._


	2. Naranja

Segundo chap. Personalmente, estos tres vampiros son de lo mejor de todo el manga de VK :) Su amistad es preciosa, así que es inevitable escribir un color sobre ellos.

¡Espero que os guste! ¡R&R!

* * *

**Naranja**

Ellos tres estaban unidos desde niños, en la época en la que la luna siempre sonreía para ellos y las estrellas contemplaban sus juegos inocentes. Entonces sus preocupaciones nunca entraban ni salían del parque donde a menudo jugaban cuando sus padres les permitían reunirse de nuevo. No importaba si habían tenido un día triste o habían reñido con la familia, porque las noches que los tres compartían, riendo y soñando y haciendo bromas, las dedicaban a moldear su propia felicidad como más les gustaba: juntos.

Ahora, con el paso de los años, había cosas diferentes, pero otras no habían cambiado.

Como la extravagancia de su primo Aidou. O su amor por Luka.

Kain pensaba a cerca de todo esto, del pasado y del presente, mientras entraba a la feria de la ciudad precedido por los otros dos vampiros.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Bieeen! - exclamó Hanabusa, al que probablemente habían hecho un descuento a la entrada por tener la edad mental de seis años.

Kain suspiró e intentó desvíar su atención a algo que no pareciera un puesto de churros o unos autos de choque y fracasó estrepitosamente.

Ni siquiera sabía como le habían convencido para venir allí.

_- Mirad esto – _había dicho su primo la semana pasada, mientras leía interesado un articulo de un periódico – _El jueves que viene inauguran la feria de la ciudad... habrá comida, atracciones, ¡y un montón de gente!_

_- ¿Y? - _había inquirido Kain, al ver que el otro esperaba que dijera algo.

- _¿No es obvio? ¡Tenemos que ir, sin falta!_

Kain había fruncido el ceño y mirado a su primo desde el cómodo sillón de la sala. Grave error. En ese instante, tenía la cara de Aidou a un palmo de la suya, mirándolo de soslayo como un cachorrillo de golden retriever pidiendo un trozo de carne.

- _Akatsuki, por favor..._

Y al final no se había podido negar. Nunca podía cuando Aidou ponía esa cara. Lógicamente, Luca había decidido venir con ellos, porque aunque consideraba la feria de lo más infantil, sentía curiosidad por las diversiones de los humanos.

- _Necesito salir un poco. Sacarme este ambiente de encima – _había dicho.

Y allí estaban. A las puertas de una gran fiesta humana. Kain se preguntó por qué las personas montaban todo aquel follón si no tenían nada que celebrar.

La tarde se presentaba nublada mientras los tres caminaban entre la multitud, y gracias a eso los vampiros no tenían que vigilar de no quemarse su delicada piel de porcelana.

- Probemos eso primero - sugirió Luka, viendo un túnel del terror.

- ¡Oh, qué aburrido! Ni que un eso diera miedo - se quejó Aidou - Los humanos son demasiado simples para hacer algo que pueda asustarme a _mí_...

Kain miró a su primo con curiosidad, pues se metió dentro del túnel con el acoplo y la valentía de un león salvaje.

- GGRRROOOARGGG!

Minutos después, sacaban a Aidou a rastras del túnel del terror porque estaba hiperventilando y no quería ni moverse del sitio.

- "A mi nada me asusta" "Yo no tengo miedo" "Seguro que es de risa"...grrrr. Te juro que te mataré. ¿Hacía falta RUGIR así, idiota? - le gritaba Luka - ¡Esa pobre momia tendrá pesadillas para el resto de su vida!

Aidou sólo miraba con ojos llororsos a su primo, que le fulminó con la mirada, mientras pensaba que el desgraciado del disfraz de la momia lo iba a tenir difícil para que creyeran que había visto un vampiro _de verdad_ en el túnel del terror, y que además era un vampiro miedica.

Como esa fueron diversas atracciones más. Cuando fueron a la montaña rusa, el feriante les dejó pasar a todos gratis porque insistió en que Luka era demasiado hermosa para pagar por el viaje.

Kain frunció el entrecejo. ¿Y qué que fuera hermosa? Luka era mucho más aparte de guapa...

- Kain, ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó ella, mirándole con esos grandes ojos fijos.

- No, no, subamos.

De hecho, los tres llamaban mucho la atención. A pesar de sus ropas normales, su hermosa apariencia y algo en su forma de moverse hacía que la gente se girara al verlos pasar, incapaces de expresar lo que aquellas personas tenían de especial. Ajenos a todo aquello, los amigos fueron a comprar algodón de azúcar y también participaron en una tómbola, en la que la suerte les concedió un peluche de osito gigante.

Lógicamente, Luka y Aidou se discutieron porque los dos querían el peluche. Aidou fue más rápido, eso sí, y lo aferró como si fuera su vida.

Y Kain pensó que Luka se veía todabía más hermosa cuando se enfadaba. Y también pensó que aquel era un día extraño.

Sin duda todo aquello era diferente a las jornadas en el Dormitorio. Allí siempre había mucha más calma, mucho más silencio. A Kain le gustaba el silencio.

Y... ¿cómo decirlo? Más tristeza también.

Sí, aquel era un día terriblemente caótico, fuera de control y desquiciado. Pero era un caos que le abrazaba como una manta y le hacía sentirte como años atrás, como cuando la luna sonreía para ellos y las estrellas los vigilaban.

Kain sonrió inevitablemente con la dulzura de un niño, y Luka y Aidou le miraron como si le hubieran visto por vez primera.

- Akatsuki - susurró Luka, algo ruborizada - Hoy estás raro.

- Sí - dijo él, y volvió a sonreír - creo que todos lo estamos.

Al llegar el atardecer se subieron a la última atracción: una noria gigante, pintada con colores pastel y que llegaba muy alto; tanto que parecías poder tocar el sol que ya se ponía en el horizonte.

En la cabina se sentaron Aidou y Luka enfrente de Kain, y en tan sólo dos minutos Hanabusa se quedó dormido sobre el hombro de su compañera.

- En realidad te aprecia mucho - dijo Kain, que conocía perfectamente a su primo.

- Quizá, quizá - murmuró Luka, distraída, pero acarició con suavidad el cabello rubio de Aidou.

Kain y Luka miraron la puesta de Sol, esta vez sin miedo a que les dañara la vista. En el dormitorio, se hubieran tapado los ojos. Hoy, en ese día raro, miraban directamente la luz del atardecer, embelesados por su belleza.

- Luka - llamó Kain.

Ella le miró.

- No pienso volver a aceptar las propuestas de Hanabusa - dijo él - Al menos, no hasta...

- Hasta el año que viene - sonrió Luka.

Kain pensó en quejarse o en negarse a volver a aquel lugar, pero no supo por qué, se quedó callado.

Mirando la media sonrisa de Luka y escuchando la acompasada respiración de Aidou, que soñaba en completa paz como hacía meses que no le había visto.

En aquel preciso instante, que fue como una revelación, entendió por qué los humanos creaban días como aquel.

Estaban los tres juntos, allí unidos, felices, bañados por la mágica luz naranja del atardecer...

Kain supo que tenían mucho que celebrar.


	3. Amarillo

**AMARILLO**

Era jueves cuando trajo a la niña. Kaien los vio a través de la ventana donde se acumulaba el vaho: una silueta a contraluz con un bulto acurrucado en sus brazos, caminando a pasos rápidos sobre la nieve.

Una brillante noche sin estrellas. Sólo con una luna plateada, enorme, como un espía que todo lo observa y que a todo le da un matiz especial. El director de la Academia Cross teatralizaba sobre ese marco perfecto justo antes de ponerse serio y, con lo que parecía un suspiro, se ajustaba la bata y bajaba hacia la entrada.

_Toc-Toc (una grave llamada)_

Por supuesto, ellos siempre tan amables. Los vampiros nunca dejaban de sorprenderle. Podían comentar casualmente cuanto te favorecía ese color mientras te apuñalaban por la espalda. Literalmente. En aquella ocasión el individuo en cuestión incluso le pidió perdón.

Kaien parpadeó para sacarse las memorias de las pestañas y se ató el pelo rubio pálido en una cola de caballo. Apresurándose en los últimos escalones y mirando a lado a lado para asegurarse que no había nadie más, se dirigió a las robustas puertas de roble y abrió con un sonoro crugido.

Por supuesto, sólo un excéntrico personaje como Cross habría abierto la puerta a dos vampiros desconocidos.

Kaien Cross sonrió como un gatito. Sólo un vampiro muy excéntrico o muy desesperado llamaría a su puerta en mitad de la noche. Las tornas estaban igualadas.

En cuanto el frío le asaltó las mejillas sin piedad y vio la desoladora estampa que tenía ante él, se quedó desconcertado, y no supo si reir o llorar.

Ahí estaban. Sus peores miedos confirmados.

Kaname Kuran, manchado de sangre y tiritando de frío; sujetando el dormido cuerpo de su hermana pequeña.

Se quedaron así por lo menos un minuto más. Mirándose. Kuran esperando a que Cross asimilara lo sucedido y éste intentando tragar algo que le obstruía la garganta. Kaname tenía paciencia, y de todas formas, él tampoco estaba en condiciones de reaccionar con rapidez. Por fin, Kaien enfocó la mirada hacia los dos niños y, excusándose por su lentitud, los hizo entrar con rapidez y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Subieron en silencio hacia su despacho y habitación, donde Kaname acostó a la chiquilla con delicadeza. Kaien a duras penas pudo mirarla, todabía estaba en cierto estado de shock.

Pero tenía que sobreponerse. Por aquellos dos. Debía tomar las riendas.

- Kaname-kun – susurró - ¿Me contarás lo que ha pasado?

Ya lo sabía. Pero sólo sabía el final. Aún cuando no podía cambiar ese final, tenía la necesidad, la urgencia por saber todos los detalles, hasta el más mínimo, que habían llevado a la tragedia.

- Todo empezó hace unos días... - habló, serio, el joven Kaname.

Kaien sintió horror al escuchar la frialdad y objetividad de las palabras del vampiro. No se había molestado en lavarse las manchas de sangre, ni en decir hola: parecía completamente inanimado. Continuó explicando la historia hasta el final, sin omitir detalle alguno, tal como Kaien había deseado antes, pero de una forma que lo hizo arrepentirse. Aquel chico lo había vivido todo. El terror, la verdad, la muerte de sus amados padres... y la enorme carga de continuar hacia delante sin ellos, sin nadie para apoyarle, cuidando de una niña pequeña.

Cuando Kaname acabó su relato, Kaien se levantó, y casi por inercia se acercó al chico y le rodeó con sus brazos. Le abrazó primero gentilmente, luego lo apretó como si fuera a desaparecer. El otro se estremeció primero, para después dejarse caer en los brazos del adulto como un muñeco.

- Está bien, Kaname-kun. Está bien. No tienes que seguir esforzándote más. Aquí estás a salvo.

Si Kaien se hubiera separado en ese momento, habría visto una única lágrima cayendo por la mejilla del moreno. Pero para cuando le dejó ir, Kaname volvía a ser frío y estático como la misma escarcha que cubría las ventanas. El director pensó con tristeza que aquella noche cambiaría al progenitor de los Kuran, probablemente para siempre, y quién sabía si volvería a confiar en alguien. O si se sentiría a salvo alguna vez.

Kaname no tuvo que insistir. De hecho, casi no tuvo ni que pedir nada. Kaien Cross sabía perfectamente lo que le preocupaba y no dudó en ofrecerse.

- Yo criaré a Yuuki. Prometo cuidarla y protegerla, Kaname-kun. Puedes estar seguro de ello. ¿Imagino que no quieres que sepa...?

- No debe saber nada. Tiene que vivir como una humana más, tranquila, lejos de los viciosos cículos vampíricos – y añadió algo más bajito – Justo como mi madre quería. Feliz...

El adulto sólo asintió, de acuerdo.

Una hora después, Kaname Kuran desapareció de la Academia con la promesa de pasar a visitarlos siempre que le fuera posible, y con la seguridad de poder internarse en el colegio cuando fuera más mayor. Así lo habían acordado. De ese modo, recompensaba a Kaien Cross ayudándolo en su lucha por la paz entre humanos y vampiros, por la ardua tarea que ahora se le encomendaba.

Ayudar a crecer a aquella chiquilla sin recuerdos.

- ¡Director! - llamó una voz chillona desde el baño - ¿Está ahí mi bocadillo? ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

El aludido director Cross se acababa de levantar, más tarde de lo previsto, con la melena revuelta y el pelo, fino como briznas de hierba recién segada, le entorpecía la visión mientras con una mano trataba de atarse su habitual cola y con la otra acababa de colocar embutido en un panecillo.

- ¡Síí! - se hizo oír - ¡Yuuki-chan, espera que le eche una pizca de sal!

Una exclamación de alarma le interrumpió.

- ¡No me havéis despertado! - la voz airada se había unido al escándalo matutino.

- ¡Eres tonto! ¿Para qué tienes tres despertadores? - replicó la voz aguda.

El director Cross se encontró sonriendo de oreja a oreja ante la discusión como si estuviera escuchando trinar las golondrinas en lugar de dos pre-adolescentes en pijama intentando no llegar tarde a clase de matemáticas.

- ¡Ohhh!¡Estáis monísimos! - se le escapó con adoración. Se limpió las manos en el delantal distraidamente y, rápidamente para que Zero no pudiera escapar, les pellizcó las mejillas suavemente.

A veces, le gustaba hacer teatro y exagerar su afecto a manera de broma, eso sí, de buen gusto. Se ponía una máscara de bondad y extrema y hacía cosas como aquella.

La niña, de unos 12 años de edad, aceptó con cierto agrado la caricia, mientras que el chiquillo, de un año más y mirada penetrante como un adulto, casi le ladra por el roce.

- ¡Odio los fines de semana! - comentó, enfadado, pero con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Kaien casi se rió en su cara. Los fines de semana eran las únicas tres noches en las que los tres dormían juntos, en el conjunto de habitaciones que componían la "vivienda" del director, que a su vez estaba unida a la escuela.

Miró a los pequeños vestirse (en el caso de Zero), coger las cosas para el estudio y abrir la puerta para ir al pasillo principal.

- Que tengáis un buen día. Yuuki-chan. Zero-kun.

Yuuki se giró con una sonrisa angelical.

- ¡Claro que sí! Vamos a trabajar mucho - y, dudando un poco, y en voz más baja, añadió - ...papá.

- Lo mismo digo – cortó la voz más grave. Yuuki le pegó un codazo poco disimulado, y Zero intentó pronunciar _la palabra_, mirando al suelo y ruborizado, pero al final no le salió y se fue todabía más enfadado que antes, con Yuuki siguiéndole los talones y dándole golpecitos en el brazo para molestarle.

Kaien Cross se quedó todabía varios segundos como un idiota, plantado delante de la puerta.

Quieto, como suspendido en el aire, su corazón se había parado en aquel latido durante un momento.

_Papá_

El término le hizo estremecerse de arriba a abajo, y no sólo por lo que los niños lo consideraban, sino más bien por lo había descubierto sobre sí mismo.

Hasta hace un instante sólo pensaba que adoraba a esos niños. A Yuuki, que había llegado como una recién nacida, sin conocer su pasado. A Zero, que lo conocía demasiado bien, pero que aún así era tan cálido dentro de su corazón.

Pensaba que sólo adoraba a esos dos pequeños desamparados que habían ido a parar a sus brazos.

Rió mientras se quitaba el delantal, mirando en el espejo esa expresión estúpida de inmensa felicidad, imposible de ocultar por fachada alguna, que le venía a la cara cuando pensaba en ellos.

Qué tonto había sido. Adorar se quedaba demasiado corto.

Porque Yuuki y Zero eran suyos. Sus hijos.

Se cierra el telón, Cross. Se te ha acabado el guión.

Con un suspiro, se puso a hacer papeleo mientras esperaba a que sus dos niños volvieran a casa.


End file.
